1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to data compression, and more specifically relates to a memory subsystems that support data compression.
2. Background Art
Memory subsystems are known in the art that include translation tables that translate real processor addresses to physical memory addresses. Known translation tables typically include table entries that include multiple pointers to multiple memory fragments in a memory block. When the processor needs to access the memory, the processor provides a real address, which identifies a translation table entry corresponding to the real address. The translation table entry identifies the physical addresses of the memory blocks corresponding to the real address provided by the processor. In this manner, address translation is achieved between the processor's real addresses and the memory's physical addresses.
Data compression allows reducing the amount of memory needed to store a particular file. However, even after data has been compressed, there may remain multiple identical parts of the file.